


I'll be your number one with a bullet

by Munchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because I had to go there, Blow Jobs, Day One, First Time, Firsts, How thoughtful of them, I just don't know how to cut down, In which the Blackwatch recruits inadvertently help Jese lose his v-card, Jack will personally thank them later I'm sure, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mc76 Week, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Slight Dirty Talk, This is mostly a pwp, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: “McCree!”“I was just trying to get laid, okay!” Jesse’s body suddenly snapped into a rigid stance, like a bow pulled taught. His fists trembled at his sides as though he was holding himself back from pushing Jack away and bolting out the door.If it wasn’t for the redness of his face and neck, and the glazed look over his eyes, Jack would've thought Jesse was more angry than embarrassed.Taken aback, Jack blinked, “I’m… I’m sorry?”





	I'll be your number one with a bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is for Day One of Mc76 Week. The prompt was Firsts and... well, y'all knew I was bound to go there soooooo  
> Special thanks to The Mc76 and Bottom McCree Discords for giving me the idea in the first place. <3 love ya! 
> 
> The fic is currently un-beta'd so if you find any glaring mistakes with grammar (which I'm sure there's a tonne) just hmu! Thanks!

Jack sat in his office, waiting. He kept himself busy by typing up reports and going through emails, but he was too distracted by his thoughts. Gabriel was going to throw a fit when he'd find out, but Jack had to show him proof or Gabe would never believe he was right all along.

 

“Sir, Agent McCree is here. Should I let him in?” Athena’s calm voice broke the silence of his office. 

 

“Yes, send him in. Thank you, Athena.” Jack said. He started closing windows on his holo monitor before pulling up a file.

 

“Not at all sir.” There was a click, and then the doors to Jack's office slid open. 

 

Jesse McCree stumbled in, all gangly limbs and awkward posture, just managing not to trip. He straightened himself up and gave a salute. 

 

“Commander Morrison.” He greeted before going into parade rest. So, Gabe actually taught the little punk manners. Jack addressed him with a nod before opening the file and searching through it. 

 

“How is your training coming along, recruit,” Jack said in a way of biding his time as he kept looking. 

 

“Uh…” Jesse coughed, “Commander Reyes says that I’m improving.” he gave Jack a curious look but kept quiet. 

 

“Do you think you’re not?” Jack said. He finally found the subfolder labeled, “Behavioral Reports” and opened it. 

 

“Well— I mean, it’s hard to tell when all the other recruits just seem to outshine you. Except in shooting that is.” Jesse rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, but caught himself and quickly put his hand behind his back with the other. It would have been enduring if it wasn’t for the fact that it was McCree doing it.

 

“I see.” Jack shuffled a few things around on his desk for a moment to instill more tension in the air. A power move he learned from Gabe when dealing with difficult foreign dignitaries. 

 

“Speaking of the other recruits, there’s been some complaints.” he started. He caught Jesse tense and wondered if that meant that he was guilty right off the bat. Jack stood from his desk and walked around it, leaning against the metal sides and crossing his arms, never taking his eyes off the young recruit. The monitor followed his path and stopped when Jack waved his hand. It enlarged a second later for Jesse to see. “Quite a few actually. From almost every recruit.” He leveled Jesse with a judgemental stare. 

 

A photo of Jesse in oversized Blackwatch fatigues floated between the two. The holographic projection shined brightly onto Jesse’s wide-eyed face, the blue of the monitor casting his tan skin into a sickly light gray. A wall of text sat beside the picture, several numbers marked in bright red lettering signified the dates the reported incidents had taken place. Thirteen of them were marked down the page like opened wounds, with detailed paragraphs following each one.

 

“Mind telling me why HR received thirteen sexual harassment complaints in the last month?”

 

Jesse sputtered, eyes wide and stance defensive. “What?” he looked genuinely surprised, which caused Jack to falter a bit. Everything about McCree always seemed so… raw, like he couldn’t help wearing his heart on his sleeve. It was a little overwhelming at times. “Sexual harassment? I’m not— all I’ve done is flirt with a few people.”

 

“Flirting?” Jack watched as Jesse slumped forward and rubbed his forehead. He looked upset with his brows pinched together and a far-off look to his eyes like he was trying to remember what exactly he had done so wrong and what he could do to possibly get out of this mess. 

 

“I was just making a pass at a few of the other recruits, honest,” Jesse looked up then, eyes panicked as he stood rigidly, “When they didn’t show any interest I wouldn’t try it again. I promise I ain’t forcing them to do anything.” 

 

Jack could see when someone was being genuine. The way people looked honest to god frightened when the idea of being punished for something they didn’t do was usually the tell. Still, Jack had trust issues with McCree. He was just some little punk Gabe picked up, true, but he was ex-Deadlock, and managed to take down several highly trained operatives before being captured. He wasn’t always as innocent as he appeared to be. He had to be sure McCree wasn’t just acting.

 

“ _ Thirteen _ cases? You can’t honestly expect me to believe that those are all just some misunderstandings.” Jack turned then, closing the folder with a wave of his hand and watched the holographic monitor flicker off, riding the gaunt shadows on McCree’s face away. 

 

“I swear! If it even looked like they were getting uncomfortable, I’d back off.” Jesse’s fists clenched at his sides and began to shake, “Please believe me sir.” his voice lilted at the end, the hint of begging under the sure tone a sign of panic. McCree knew that he had a lot to lose here if the Strike Commander didn’t believe him. 

 

Jack signed, “Then explain to me why there are so many cases, McCree.”

 

“Easy, they don’t like me. Never had.” Jesse said with no hesitation. Jack blinked, knowing he couldn’t really counter that. There had been incident reports involving McCree and the other Blackwatch recruits over the past year. It was also no secret that many of them harbored animosity towards Jesse for not only his criminal background but for the lives he took during the Deadlock bust. It was entirely plausible for a number of the recruits to see if they could just report Jesse out of Blackwatch and into prison. 

 

Still, even if it was in the realm of possibility, that didn’t mean it was actually happening. It was circumstantial at best. 

 

“So they all just reported you.” Jack leveled Jesse with a look, one brow raised high. 

 

“Well sir, to be rather blunt, I used to be a criminal. To some, I still am.” Jesse shot back, mimicking the same expression. The condescending tone only seemed to make Jack more aggravated, but it didn’t make the statement any less true.

 

Jack had to give him that at least, “Fairpoint… Still doesn’t explain why you saw the need to flirt with these individuals if you’re aware that they hate your guts?” 

 

He watched Jesse with mild amusement as he blushed and fidgeted. His amber eyes darted away, as though he found the bland metal walls of Jack’s office suddenly far more interesting. Jack cocked his head to the side, watching Jesse fiddle with his hands and bite his lower lip. 

 

“Uh…” he stammered out, “It’s— It’s a rather private matter, sir. If you don’t mind.” The last bit was mumbled into a low hum, but nothing could escape Jack’s enhanced hearing. 

 

“I think I do mind, McCree.” He straightened up before taking a step away from his desk. Despite the fact that they were both around the same height, Jesse seemed dwarfed by Jack as he loomed closer. He gazed down at Jesse like he was an insect that mistakenly crawled into his path. “If thirteen people feel that your behavior is reportable in some way, then it’s no longer a ‘ _ private matter _ ’…” Jack mimicked his accent at the end with a sneer. 

 

Jesse brought up his fist and coughed into it, face going redder than it had before. His gaze was still locked onto the wall as Jack watched a bead of sweat drip down Jesse’s temple. The silence stretched for a few more seconds but felt much longer as the tension grew the more Jesse dragged it out. The resulting tension ate away the last of Jack’s patients. 

 

_ “McCree!” _

 

“I was just trying to get _ laid, _ okay!” Jesse’s body suddenly snapped into a rigid stance, like a bow pulled taught. His fists trembled at his sides as though he was holding himself back from pushing Jack away and bolting out the door. 

 

If it wasn’t for the redness of his face and neck, and the glazed look over his eyes, Jack would've thought Jesse was more angry than embarrassed. 

 

Taken aback, Jack blinked, “I’m… I’m sorry?”

 

“I— ” Jesse stuttered, his voice sharp and pitched high. “W-what I meant to say was…uh.” his eyes began to dart around the room, frantically trying to find something to focus on other than Jack. 

 

“Kid, calm down. You look like you’re about to bust a vein.” Jack brought up his hands in surrender in an attempt to get Jesse to calm down, but the blush only seemed to grow worse, reaching the tip of his ears.

 

“Uh…” Jesse looked like he might actually bolt this time as he slowly took a step backward towards the exit. “I uh—”

 

With a quick grab to his shoulders, Jack stepped forward and guided Jesse into a chair. He kept a firm grip on him, making sure Jesse stayed seated. 

 

“Alright… alright. Now let me get this straight,” Jack said, “You went around, making passes at people, even though you’re aware that many of them  _ don’t even like you _ because you wanted to have sex… Is that right?”  Jesse continued to avoid his gaze but nodded. 

 

“Okay…” Jack sighed before walking back to his desk to lean on it. He pinched his brow, trying not to get unreasonably frustrated at the whole situation. Really though, what kind of operation was Gabe running? At least McCree was telling the truth, you couldn’t fake that kind of embarrassment.

 

He sighed again and counted to ten before turning around and addressing Jesse. “Okay, let’s go ahead and—  _ McCree _ , sit your ass back down!” Jack snapped. Jesse flinched from his spot in front of the door, body frozen as he tried reaching for the access panel that would let him out. He made his way back to the chair as slowly as possible, to the point of making Jack tap his foot impatiently.

 

Once Jesse was seated, he flashed a tepid smile Jack’s way and shrugged, like he didn’t just tell the commander of Overwatch that he was trying to find someone to fuck around with. Jack sighed once more, watching Jesse deflate immediately after, “Alright… Are we done with this bullshit now?” he waited for Jesse to nod, “Good. Now as I was saying, I’m willing to forget about all of this, because I really don’t have time to deal with… whatever Blackwatch is trying to pull here.”

 

Jesse perked up then, “Really? I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to it, sir—”

 

Jack held up his hand, “Yes, really. Just promise me you’ll stop with all the flirting alright?” he was afraid that Jesse’s head would snap off, he was nodding so fast.

 

“Good, now get out of my office.” he pointed to the door and Jesse all but sprinted out. With a final sigh, Jack rubbed against his temples, “I swear to God Reyes if you hadn’t saved my ass so many times…” he let the threat hang there, even though he knew he’d let Reyes get away with just about anything these days. 

 

* * *

 

Jack threaded his fingers together as he brought them to his face. He was having a familiar sense of Deja Vu as he glared across his desk at McCree. 

 

“It’s only been a week McCree…” he managed to say evenly.

 

He saw Jesse lick his lips before pulling the lower between his teeth. If Jack felt compelled to walk up to him, he’d see bullets of sweat glistening off Jesse’s brow, but as it stood, he didn’t really have the energy. 

 

“S-sir, I didn’t—” 

 

“A  _ week. _ ” Jack let his hands rest on top of his desk. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to sigh like an impatient mother. “I told you to stop making passes at the other recruits, and you managed that for  _ one week _ …” he opened his eyes, staring at Jesse in a way he hoped would feel like he was seeing into Jesse’s very soul. 

 

He stayed silent, letting the tension in the room grow. Only when he saw Jesse start to squirm a little did he stand up, “Seven whole days before the next behavioral report came in. To be honest, I’m actually surprised you managed that long.” He rounded his desk, gaze never leaving Jesse’s burning face. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll—” 

 

“ _ For what _ exactly? The disobeying of orders, or for harassing people that obviously  _ don’t want anything to do with you? _ ” he watched Jesse flinch and gave into the urge to sigh. He closed his eyes again, letting his shoulders drop and his fingers pinch the skin of his brow. 

 

Jack remained silent as he stood there and took a moment to recollect himself. The room was blessedly silent against all the buzzing thoughts in his head. How was he supposed to deal with this? McCree obviously needed some kind of intensive training on people skills. Maybe if he asked Gerard to help, McCree could fake it, or actually, manage to get himself laid. Whichever came first.

 

He mentally cursed Reyes for extending his mission, because somehow this was obviously his fault. Why couldn’t he deal with this? Oh right, because Jack wanted to prove a point like an asshole instead of letting Reyes do his thing.

 

Right...

 

“McCree…” He suddenly called out, “Get back in the chair.” he waited for the telltale sign of Jesse’s hesitant footfalls and the creaking of the office chair as it settled before looking back up. When he did, McCree at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. 

 

Jack shook his head, “What am I gonna do with you kid?”

 

“I’m not a kid.” McCree pouted, honest to God, pouted. 

 

But it got Jack thinking.

 

“No… You’re not.” Jack quietly said more to himself, yet Jesse still perked up.

 

“Sir?”

 

“McCree,” Jack stood up straighter, his eyes determined as he looked down at Jesse. This was probably a bad idea, and in the long run, might have some grave consequences, but Jack wasn’t really thinking that far ahead. Ana had always said he was a “shoot first, ask later” kind of man, and maybe that was why he ended up saying, “Take off your clothes.”

 

“ _ S-sir?! _ ” McCree looked both parts shocked and afraid. His hesitation was so apparent, that his knuckles had turned white from gripping the leather of his seat.

 

“You heard me,” Jack began taking his coat off, “strip down.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not getting it. Is this gonna be a humiliation sorta thing?” McCree’s voice pitched at the end. A little squeak that was utterly adorable even to Jack. 

 

“Not unless you’re into that sorta thing, McCree,” Jack answered as he took off his gloves next.

 

McCree sputtered and stood from his chair, “I-I’m still not getting it.” He looked ready to bolt.

 

“What’s not to get?” Jack then took off his shirt. It was only when he dragged the black cotton off of his head did he see McCree’s bright red face gawking at him. He chuckled before stepping closer and shucking the shirt over his shoulder, “All you want it is to get laid, right? Well, I’m offering.”

 

McCree squawked, “Are you sure? I mean, isn’t that against regulation or something?” 

 

“I’m the strike commander, I’m pretty sure I know the rules, McCree.” Jack watched McCree fidget some more, avoiding his gaze like his life depended on it. Jack sighed and placed a hand on McCree’s shoulder, startling the young man, “Look, if you don’t want to go through with this, you just say so. I’m not going to punish you for saying no, and I won’t go spreading rumors about whatever happens here. I’m just giving you an opportunity to fulfill whatever needs you’ve got pent up without risking another harassment report, cause you can’t seem to turn off the flirting.” he gave McCree a reassuring smile. 

 

He watched McCree swallow and nod slowly, gaze still wide as he stared up at him. 

 

“Okay. So, do you want to do this then?” Jack continued. McCree looked away, face flushing a little darker before looking back up. He nodded again, closing his eyes and stepped closer into Jack’s space. 

 

“Good boy.” he watched the way McCree’s body shivered at that and felt his cock twitch with interest. Jack took McCree’s chin, his thumb going up to trace a plump bottom lip, before leaning in.

 

At the contact of lips, he heard McCree let out a small whine. Jack hummed in amusement before tilting his head and pressing further. The moment Jack tasted McCree’s lips, the boy opened up, allowing Jack to explore where he pleased. McCree moaned when their tongues slid against each other. The sound needy and eager, and it pleased Jack more than he thought it would.  

 

When they broke apart, McCree was red-faced and panting, his tongue sticking out just enough to cover his bottom teeth. His eyes remained closed, as though he were busy committing the kiss to memory to enjoy it later. It was endearing in a way that made Jack eager to continue. 

 

He pulled McCree over to his desk before flipping them around and pressing the young man against the metal edge. He wasted no time in pressing a knee between McCree’s thighs and rocking forward. Jack heard McCree gasp in surprise, feeling hands scramble to his shoulders and grip tightly.

 

“Like that?” he growled, pressing close. McCree could only nod, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. Jack hummed in approval and rutted again. He was rewarded with a broken off whimper that went right to his dick. 

 

He kissed along McCree’s neck, sucking marks into tan skin. McCree shuddered against him, moaning quietly. Jack slid his hands under McCree’s fatigues, rucking up his shirt and splaying his hands over a warm body. His fingers felt the beginnings of muscles and fat over ribs, pleased to feel McCree growing and filling in properly. His thumbs brushed over nipples, rolling them until they grew hard. 

 

“C— Commander.” McCree panted in the space between them.

 

Jack unlatched himself from McCree’s neck and brought their heads together, leaving their lips apart only enough to share the same air. With a ragged breath, he said, “Jack. For right now, just call me Jack.” 

 

McCree bit his lip and hummed, “Yes S— Jack.” he paused for a moment, looking at him through his thick lashes, “You can— You can call me Jesse then.” Jack watched McCree’s face burn a pretty shade of red. 

 

He chuckled and kissed the other soundly, “Whatever you say, Jesse.” he rumbled deeply. He heard Jesse bite back a whimper before burrowing his head in the junction of Jack’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Jack chided, “We’re not having any of that.” he grabbed the back of Jesse’s thighs and lifted him up with ease. Jesse yelped in surprise. His grip growing tight around Jack’s broad shoulders. He chuckled before setting Jesse down on top of his desk and leaning into him. 

 

He nipped at Jesse’s collarbone as he pulled the shirt off, allowing him a moment to enjoy the expanse of tan skin before gently pushing him to lay on the desk. Jack trailed kisses down his chest and closed his mouth over a nipple. Jesse let loose a gasp that turned into a strangled groan as Jack nipped at the bud before gently tugging back. 

 

“You like that?” Jack said as he began to dip lower, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses under Jesse's ribs. 

 

“ _ Nngh— _ ” Jesse squirmed, an arm was thrown over his face. His cheeks heated with a mix of shame and arousal. 

 

Jack chuckled, “So sensitive,” he leaned forward and gently grasped Jesse's arm, bringing it away from his blushing face. “You're acting like you've never done this before,” Jack smirked.

 

He watched Jesse squirmed some more and avoid his gaze, trying to pry his arm free. A warning bell sounded off in Jack’s head and soon the grin fell from his face and was replaced with a curious tilt of his head. He asked, “You  _ hav _ e done this before, right McCree?” Jesse bit his bottom lip, remaining silent. A sudden sense of dread hit Jack as he stared down at the young man with wide eyes. 

 

“There’s a reason I'm so— uh… eager to jump in the sack with someone.” Jesse clarified as he finally looked Jack's way, his brows creased in worry.

 

Jack remained quiet, looking into Jesse's eyes for a hint of a lie, but he already knew better. People couldn’t fake that kind of innocence. Finally, he spoke, the revelation cutting through the air like a sharpened knife, and disturbing the tense silence.

 

“You're a virgin,” Jack said, stating the obvious. It made so much sense now. Jack wanted to punch himself. 

 

Jesse squirmed again and looked away, “Yeah.” he mumbled. 

 

Jack took a step back, removing himself from that wonderful heat and paced. He pinched his brow trying very hard not to sigh as he articulated his thoughts the best he could in a situation like this. How does he get himself into these messes? This had to be Gabe’s fault somehow.

 

“I just— Ya see—” 

 

“Jesse. I need you to  _ not talk _ for a minute. Alright?” Jack’s voice was strained but he managed not to sound too angry. Gold star for him he supposed. 

 

“Y-yes sir, but—” Jack glared daggers at Jesse. His eyes widened with a hint of fear in them and looked away, posture slouched in an attempt to make himself look smaller. A far cry from the usual overconfident cowboy that Jack was used to dealing with. 

 

Jack sighed, “It's okay Jesse. I'm just upset you didn't tell me ahead of time.”

 

“I was a bit preoccupied with your mouth… sir.” Jesse mumbled.

 

Jack couldn’t help it. He laughed, the sound coming from deep in his chest. McCree had always been a snarky little bastard, but it always managed to catch Jack off guard, even when Jesse looked like a wilting flower at his mercy. He shook his head, “You got me there.” He looked over to find Jesse staring at him, eyes filled with admiration. He felt the corner of his lips go up at the sight. “Alright, come on.” he leaned down to pick up his discarded shirt. 

 

“W-what?” Jesse seemed to snap out of it. Jack caught him looking his way as he put his shirt back on, and watched his shoulders slump, a look of disappointment written on his face. “Are we… Are we done?” he asked. 

 

Jack tugged the end of his shirt, straightening it out before going to grab Jesse’s. “Don’t worry, cowboy. Night’s still young.” 

 

As he handed Jesse’s shirt back, the young man said, “It’s mid-afternoon sir.”

 

“Okay, smart ass, enough with the snark, or do you want to live with your V-card for the rest of your life?”

 

“No, sir. Got it!” Jesse hopped down from the desk and took his shirt back. Excitement evident in the way Jesse moved. Jack smiled at it, finding Jesse’s eagerness rather endearing. He could see why Gabe and Ana were so enamored to the boy. 

 

* * *

 

Once both were decent, Jack led Jesse out of his office and down the hall to his private quarters. As Jack closed the door behind them, he turned around, catching Jesse sigh in relief and raised a brow at him. 

 

“Scared we were gonna get caught,” Jesse mumbled. 

 

Jack chuckled, walking up to Jesse before cupping his cheek. “Being the strike commander has its perks,” he admitted. “Like having a room so close to my private office.” he leaned in, planting a kiss on Jesse’s lips. “And that it’s also soundproof,” he said with a hint of mischief in his voice as he pulled away and watched the pretty blush that spread across Jesse’s cheeks.

 

“Now before anything starts, I need to know what you’ve done first.” Jack started as he took a step back. 

 

“What do you mean?” Jesse coughed into his fist before looking at Jack again, the blush on his face still ever present. 

 

“How far have you’ve ever gotten with a partner. Obviously, you’ve never fucked anyone or have been fucked, but have you ever jacked someone off before? Preformed oral?” Jack asked. He reached out and gently grabbed Jesse’s hips.

 

Jesse grinned, “I have, but I don’t get why that’s important.”

 

“I need to know how far you’ve gotten so I don’t upset or hurt you.” 

 

“I doubt you could do that, darlin’,” Jesse said with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

 

“I’m being serious Jesse,” Jack said as he brought Jesse closer, “I understand if you’re embarrassed, so you don’t need to go into detail about it, but I’d like to know. You could get hurt if you keep that stuff from me.” Jesse looked away again and the easy grin dropped from his face. 

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

Jack sighed, “It’s fine. How about this, when I ask you a question, answer me honestly. I won’t judge you. And if something makes you uncomfortable, you tell me, got it?”

 

Jesse nodded, looking back up at him with those pretty brown eyes. Jack chuckled and leaned in again, Jesse meeting him. The kiss started out slow at first, a simple press of lips that didn’t need to go any further. It gave Jack time to bring Jesse closer and tug at the hem of his shirt. 

 

The moment Jack’s fingers grazed the skin of Jesse’s stomach, Jesse gasped and broke the kiss. He tore his shirt off and threw it, mindless of where it landed. Jack chuckled at Jesse’s eagerness and brought his hands to Jesse’s sides. The skin there was searing hot, and he found amusement in the way Jesse’s chest began to take in a nice blush. 

 

“Jack…” Jesse said his name like a quiet prayer, and Jack knew it was only a matter of time before he’d also lose himself completely.

 

Jack’s hands slid down, fingers grouping at Jesse’s ass and dragging him closer. He gasped and brought his arms up to wrap around Jack’s neck. He ground against him, letting Jack feel his hardness press into his hip, to feel how much he wanted this. Jack hummed like a pleased cat before nuzzling into his neck and pressing light kisses there. His hands traveled lower then and gripped Jesse’s thighs before lifting him up.

 

“Whoa!” Jesse gasped and wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips. 

 

Jack laughed as he started walking towards his bedroom, “We literally just did this five minutes ago.”

 

“Still takes me by surprise when you suddenly do it outa _ nowhere. _ ” Jesse pouted. He let Jack carry him and feel the shudder that ran up his spine at the show of strength. Jack wasn’t gentle as he dropped Jesse on top of the covers, yet Jesse still laughed as he flopped on the bed. 

 

Jack wasted no time in taking his clothes off, only taking his time when he caught Jesse starting again. He couldn’t help but smirk playfully as he gripped his belt and slid it off with a slow twist of his hand, watching Jesse’s eyes follow the leather like a hungry wolf. He saw Jesse swallow as his fingers started to unbutton his pants. 

 

As he slid the zipper down, Jesse piped up, “Can I?” he reached out and left his arms hanging in the air awkwardly, almost like he was begging. 

 

Jack looked down to the tent in his trousers to Jesse’s hungry look before answering, “Have you done this before?”

 

“What, take off a pair of pants?”

 

“Suck someone’s cock.” Jack grinned at the flush that overtook Jesse’s face. “I know that look kid, can’t hide it from me.”

 

Jesse looked back at him, face still red, “I have,” A pause, “Just a couple of times though.”

 

Jack grinned, “See? Being honest isn’t so bad, is it?” Jesse shook his head and scoffed. Jack chuckled before walking forward and cupping Jesse’s cheek. “Don’t be shy, you’re being very good right now.”

 

The whine that tumbled out of Jesse’s mouth had Jack’s cock twitching. He would have thought Jesse was just teasing him if were not for how hurriedly Jesse began to unzip Jack’s pants. The show of eagerness, the raw lust that clouded Jesse’s vision, only seemed to turn Jack on more. This kid was going to be the death of him.

 

Jesse pushed his pants down his thighs to get at his cock. It hung in the air, thick and dripping with precum already. Jesse bit his lip while he took it in his hand and thumbed the head, smearing the precum down the shaft. 

 

Jack groaned, feeling his cock throb in Jesse’s hands as it finally got some attention. Jesse glanced up, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Jesse bent forward and licked from base to tip like it was a goddamn ice cream cone. Jack’s breath hitched at the hot feeling of Jesse’s tongue as it followed a vein before flicking at the head. 

 

When Jesse finally wrapped his lips around the tip, Jack moaned, “You’re not half bad.” he felt Jesse huff like he found that statement amusing. Later Jack realized that maybe Jesse took it more as a challenge than a compliment.

 

He leaned in further, taking Jack halfway before hallowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Jack’s legs nearly gave out, forcing himself to remain on shaking legs and moan. He would have been ashamed of himself, already on the edge and barely holding on, but Jesse’s nose managed to brush the hairs nestled around his cock, and any thought he had flown from his mind. His hand trembled as it carded through Jesse’s hair, desperately trying hard not to grip the brown locks and pull, to fuck Jesse’s mouth until he came down his throat. 

 

Tension drained from his body when Jesse finally pulled off. His smirk was as aggravating as it was breathtaking. “Only a couple of times, huh?” Jack said with a huff. His face was practically on fire, and he was sure the blush on him reached his chest. Jesse grinned up at him and winked. “You little minx…” Jack said as he glared down at the young man. 

 

He pushed Jesse further up the bed, earning him a snicker before crawling over him like a predator ready to pounce. Jack’s eyes roamed Jesse’s body until they reached his fatigues. He wasted no time in getting them off. He slid the boxer briefs slowly down Jesse’s thighs, making a show of it before tossing them to the floor as well. Fully bare, Jack took a moment to appreciate the view. 

 

Despite Jesse’s gangly limbs, he was well proportioned. His sun-kissed skin flushed beautifully as Jesse lay there against his sheets. Jack’s gaze traveled down the path of sparse hair that led to his cock resting on his belly, dark and angry. He saw Jesse begin to squirm, face blushing and eyes trailing down Jack’s body as well. It brought a chuckle out of him and he leaned down to cage Jesse’s head between his arms. 

 

“I’m not— I don’t know what to do from here,” Jesse admitted. 

 

Jack came closer and nuzzled against Jesse’s face, “It’s okay. We’ll take it slow. I got you.” 

 

He felt Jesse’s head turn towards him, his mouth chasing his. Jack let himself get caught. As they kissed, he let his body gently lay over Jesse’s. Skin met skin in a hot press that sent a shiver up Jack’s spine. Jesse’s hips jerked at the contact, grinding up as though there was still more space between them that could be breached. Their cocks touched and smeared precome against their stomachs, searing the flesh like a hot iron. Jesse gasped, whimpering into Jack’s mouth, on the verge of begging. 

 

Jack shushed him, ran his hands down Jesse’s body to soothe him. “I’ve got you.” He whispered. Jesse nodded his head, too stimulated to form proper words. Jack gently took his hands and placed them on his chest, “You can touch too. Go ahead, I’ll tell you if I don’t like something, okay?” Jesse nodded again, hands already roaming the expanse of Jack’s pale skin. His hands eagerly fluttering against muscle and skin. Fingers traced old scars with reverence and care while Jesse planted kisses across Jack’s collarbone. He only nipped the skin once or twice as though he were too shy to bite, to sink his teeth into flesh and leave his mark. 

 

Jack wondered for a brief moment what it would feel like to be marked like that. To walk around knowing that Jesse had imprinted on him in a physical way. To touch those bruises and feel their sting for hours before they faded. 

 

Jesse’s hips ground up again, starting a tentative rhythm that sated his need for any kind of friction. The show of eagerness brought Jack back to the present, grinding back and watching Jesse shudder. Jack reached over to the bedside table and Jesse clung to him, trying to bring him back to that wonderful heat. Jack managed to find the bottle of lube and condom he kept in his drawer and allowed Jesse to drag him back with kisses and warm hands. 

 

He let the bottle and condom packet lay on the bed as he wrapped himself around Jesse’s needy body, allowing for one more searing press of skin and lips before flipping them around. Jesse sat there on Jack’s waist confused. 

 

“I want to try paying you back.” his hands rested on Jesse’s thighs.

 

“For what? The blowjob?”

 

“Yeah. It’s give and take, Jess. Let me give you something nice.” Jesse blushed at the sudden use of a nickname, his fingers fidgeting across Jack’s stomach.

 

“Why so nice all of a sudden?” he questioned, the pout he sported only made him more playful rather than serious.

 

“It’s your first time. It should be special.” Jack replied. He reached up and traced his thumb over Jesse’s lips.

 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Jesse nipped at the thumb, grin spreading across his face.

 

“No, but it should be. I want it to be.” Jesse looked at him then, his eyes misted over as he bit his lip.

 

Jack dragged his thumb down his neck and chest before placing his hand back on Jesse’s thigh. Jesse sighed at the lingering touch, “Okay, I’ll bite. What’re you thinking of doing?”

 

“Thinking that I want you to sit on my face.” Jack watched Jesse’s eyes widen almost comically, and it made him chuckle. “If you don’t want to do it, that’s fine. I figured you’d never had anyone eat you out before, so I thought something new was in order.” Jack rubbed small circles into the meat of Jesse’s thighs. 

 

Jesse’s fingers tapped against Jack’s stomach some more before answering, “Naw, I’ll try it.” he moved up Jack’s body, kneeling above him and gripping the headboard. Jack brought his hands around Jesse’s thighs and gently coaxed him down until Jack was able to lick a stripe across his taint, delighting in the cry that emitted above him. 

 

He felt a hand grips his hair and tug frantically like Jesse couldn’t decide whether to stop Jack or encourage him. Jack continued lapping around Jesse’s puckered hole, feeling the other’s thighs shake from the onslaught. Then he finally came to a stop and laved his tongue across Jesse’s hole. 

 

“ _ Oh god _ , Jack!” Jesse cried. It only spurred Jack on as he continued with a throaty moan. He soon licked his way into that ring of muscle. Each swipe managing to go deeper and deeper, tasting Jesse’s insides. 

 

Jesse made a wet gasp as he vainly tried to control his hips. Jack’s hands slid up and down his thighs, soothing the trembling muscle. The hand in Jack’s hair pulled again almost painfully as Jesse wailed. “Jack! Fuck— Don’t stop. Please—  _ Ah! _ ”

 

His babbled out praises and keens only made Jack grow harder. He knew Jesse was going to be sensitive, but this… He could get addicted to this. 

 

“J-Jack, I’m… I’m gonna—” Jesse managed before trying to kneel up and off Jack’s face. Jack watched Jesse flop back onto the bed. His hand gripping the base of his cock as he desperately tried to stop himself from coming too soon. 

 

He looked at him and his chest fluttered as he panted, “I didn’t want it to end too soon.” Jesse said as a way of explanation, “But  _ damn _ … I definitely would like to do that more often.” 

 

Jack chuckled before rolling over and caging Jesse’s body once more. He kissed the other soundly, letting Jesse taste himself. When he pulled away, he snagged Jesse’s bottom lip and tugged gently before kneeling between his legs. 

 

“Alright then, sense you’re so eager.” Jack reached for the lube and quickly flipped Jesse onto his stomach. Jesse seemed to take the hint and spread his legs and brought his ass into the air. Jack hummed in approval and stroked a cheek. 

 

“Good boy.” he heard Jesse whimper into the pillow, body shaking. Jack quickly coated his fingers and spread a generous amount of lube over Jesse’s entrance. He started slow, rubbing around the rim and gently tugging his cheeks apart. He dipped into the first knuckle and watched as Jesse’s body began to tense. 

 

Jack quickly hushed him, “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” he reached around and wrapped his hand around Jesse’s leaking cock. It managed to ease Jesse some and Jack continued to ease his finger in. This continued, another finger added when Jesse bucked against the ones that pumped in and out of him with ease. By the time Jack had four fingers dragging against Jesse’s prostate, listening to his breathy cries for more, Jack pulled them out and flipped Jesse over. 

 

He leaned down, kissing him senseless with tongue and teeth. Jesse clung to him with shaky hands and pressed flush against him. Jack grabbed the condom, ripping the foil with his teeth before reaching down and rolling it on. His neglected cock twitched at the contact of his hand and he couldn’t help the hitch in his breath. 

 

“You don’t wanna go in bare?” Jesse asked.

 

“Do I really need to explain safe sex practices with you?” Jack shook his head and panted against Jesse’s neck. He felt Jesse snicker against his throat and licked at his Adam's apple as it bobbed. It earned him a long moan and Jack made a mental note about Jesse’s sweet spots for later. 

 

Finally, he nudged his cock against Jesse’s abused hole before pushing in slowly. Jesse’s breath hitched as the head popped past the ring of muscle. Nails dug into Jack’s back as he felt Jesse tense below him. Letting him adjust, Jack continued to kiss him across his lips and face. As Jesse eased, Jack slid deeper. His cock engulfed in tight heat. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

 

He felt a moan rumble in his chest as Jesse left angry red lines across his skin. Jesse breathlessly apologized, kissing his neck and shoulder in frantic need. Jack kissed him into silence until his hips were flush against Jesse’s.

 

“God, you’re so tight,” Jack said as he pulled away a bit. Jesse let loose a whine at the loss of heat. “You good? Need more time?” Jesse shook his head and looked up at him with glazed eyes and red, kiss-swollen lips. Jack grinned and carded his hand through Jesse’s hair before gripping the sheets and rocking his hips. 

 

“ _ Ah! _ ” Jesse cried. It was barely an inch and already Jack could feel Jesse flutter around him. 

“You okay?” Jack rubs his hands over shivering skin. 

 

“ _ Fuck yes! _ Just… Please do that again.” Jesse said with a smile despite the flush burning his face and chest. Jack chuckled and began to rock his hips, finding a slow rhythm. 

 

He picked up his pace only slightly as each thrust grew longer. He wanted this to last, wanted Jesse to feel good. Jack felt Jesse’s hands scramble across his body, trying to find purchase. Something to ground himself too against the rising pleasure. A moan is punched out of him whenever Jack manages to hit Jesse’s sweet spot with one long thrust. It makes Jesse tense up, leaving Jack lightheaded as he buried himself deeper into velvety heat. 

 

“You feel so good Jess—  _ Ah _ … So tight and hot. If I could, I’d stay inside you for hours, just wrapped in this wonderful heat. Would you—  _ Nhg _ — would you like that Jess? If I never stopped? Just kept fucking you until you passed out from how good my cock feels inside you?” Jack babbled, mind already long gone as his thrusting grew faster and harder. 

 

Jesse whimpered at the praise, the filthy things tumbling out of Jack’s mouth. It was equally as embarrassing as it was arousing. It left him speechless, nothing but a withering mess as Jack ate up every sound Jesse made. Jack gripped his hips and angle them. Each thrust now grazing against Jesse’s prostate, Jesse couldn’t help but let his mouth hang open and moan. 

 

“Ja—  _ Ah! _ Jack,  _ please! _ ” Jesse begged, “I-I’m so close.”

 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Jack cooed as his thrusts grew erratic and harder. A hand cradled Jesse’s head while the other reached for Jesse’s cock, pumping it fast. Jesse was pushed up the bed with every thrust, crying out every time and Jack thought it was a beautiful sight. 

 

He watched as Jesse hurdled towards the edge before falling. He came with a choked off cry and hands clutching at Jack’s back, nearly bruising. He felt wet heat coat his hand and stomach as Jesse lost himself in ecstasy. Jesse tensed like a bowstring around him and it only served to bring him to the edge as well. With a final thrust, Jack buried himself as deep as he could and came with a flurry of curses that tumbled out of his mouth. They both hung onto each other, rocking back and forth as they came down from their highs. 

 

When the tension was gone, and their bodies lay still, Jesse was the first to speak, voice nearly gone and shaky, “I—  _ Holy shit. _ ” He groaned, feeling Jack slip out of him carefully. 

 

Jack chuckle not yet coherent enough to form words properly. He disposed the condom and made an attempt to get up. His legs trembled slightly as he made his way into his bathroom. 

 

When he came out with a wet washcloth a few minutes later, Jesse was sprawled out on his bed, content as a cat. He barely made it on the bed before Jesse snagged him and brought him closer. 

 

“Hey, I’m trying to clean up here,” Jack said. He ran the washcloth down Jesse’s stomach, being particularly gentle with the other’s sensitive cock. Jesse still squirmed, hitching his breath as Jack cleaned him. Once he was satisfied, Jack tossed the cloth into the laundry and curled against the other, kissing up the column of Jesse’s throat. 

 

Jesse huffed as Jack drew him closer with each gentle kiss. “Thanks by the way,” he mumbled a moment later, voice wrecked. 

 

Jack wrapped his arms around the other, “You’re welcome… I guess.” he carded his fingers through Jesse’s hair, “You can sleep here for tonight if you want.”

 

“Ya sure about that?” Jesse yawned and curled into Jack’s embraced even more.

 

“Sure, I could use the day off anyway.” Jack heard Jesse chuckle before nuzzling into his neck. He drifted off quickly, the exhaustion finally catching up. 

 

Jack couldn’t help kissing the top of Jesse’s head as he pulled the covers up around them, blocking out the late afternoon sun and getting some shut-eye himself. There would certainly be backlash if anyone found out about this, but he was too tired for once to really care. He’ll worry about the consequences later when they came to that bridge. 

 

Besides, it was all Reyes’ fault anyway.

  
  



End file.
